It All Started By a Tree
by lemonademouthluver
Summary: It all started when Ray was driving and saw Stella sitting by a tree. He didn't know what happened to him but after that school year he changed. A lot. Will Stella trust him? What will happen to Ray's rep? Rayella3
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them again and double checked. Was that Stella Yamada in a yellow dress? Yellow strapless dress. My thought was broken by her saying, "Stop drooling you'll get spit on your Tux."

"Uh, yeah," I replied not fully back to reality. Now you're probably wondering why I'm here in a tux with Stella Yamada. Well, lets go back to the beginning of summer. It was a blazing hot day out in July. I think it was a Saturday. Now if you knew me, then you'd know I'd never remember a specific date. That definitely meant it was special, it was. She was in a Black bikini under a tree wiht her head tilt back with her eyes closed. I don't really recall why I did what I did, but I parked my car and walked over to her. I sat right next to her. Me, Raymond Beech, next to her, Stella Yamada. I don't know what exactly what happened but at the end of year something changed me. I was really into being nice. Especially to Stella Yamada. Stella Yamada, the girl that I hated, who I fought with everyday in High School, who nearly destoried my band. I can't believe I fell for Stella Yamada.

I cleared my throat, causing her to jump.

"What do you want Beech?" She replied like she was annoyed.

"Woah, Chill Yamada. Who says I can't sit against this tree?" she smirked

"Me," She answered without missing a beat.

"Harsh. That burned," I said as I rubbed my chest. She did a snort slash laugh thing. I found it quite cute. At the time I thought I was getting sick or something. I would never think Yamada was cute in anyway. I studied her face, every curve, every color, every detail. I was too amazed by her face that I didn't realized that she had a bikini on. When I looked down I blushed and turned my face around.

"Uh okay, Why don't you just take a picture it would last a lot longer?" I was shocked by her reply. I desided to be cool about it.

"No thanks, I'm good." She rolled her eyes when I said that. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it."So What are you doing out here in your suit? I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"I live close by I was suppose to go swimming but, wait- why do you want to know? she questioned wiht her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know. Just trying to break the awkwardness."

"Oh Well I was suppose to go swimming in my pool but I didn't because my parents started fighting. So I ran out here to cool down." She answered.

"Well how is that gonna happen with this 97 degree wheather? I said with a smirk on my face.

"It was a figure of speech," I rolled my eyes at her response.

It was silent again and hot outside. I was getting really hot and I took off my shirt trying to cool down myself.

"What are you doing?" She questioned me.

"Well, it is hot outside and if I'm gonna stay here I don't want to over heat." she was staring at my ribbed body, "Wanna take a picture for your phone wallpaper? Or go swimming at my house?"

"Uh," She stuttered out.

"Tough decision?"

"In your dreams, lets go swimming."

The drive to my house was pretty awkward, so I turned on the radio. It was mudslide crush, Don't Ya Wish you Were us. Being the gentlemen I was being that day I asked her,"Is this okay?"

Her face was confused. I could tell from the corner of my eye because I was focused on the road. "Why are you being so nice today?"

"I can be nice if I want to. We are here."

Her amazed face was kind of funny. As I laughed she asked, "what?"

"You look amazed. It just a house. I'm gonna go and and change. You can either wait here or go to the pool."

I ran upstairs and I changed really fast. I think that was the fastest I've ever changed before. Something was wrong wih me. I looked in my mirror to see how I looked. I jumped over to my nightstand and sprayed some cologne on myself. I ran down the hallway and grabbed a towel. I yelled down,"You need a towel?"

"Uh yeah."I laughed because she still sounded amazed by my house. "What and Whats taking so long?

"Nothing you just- nevermind." She laughed now too.

I ran down the stairs and slowed down to walking. I walked over to stella and gave her her towel. "Race ya to the pool." I ran past her. I only did that so she would notice my cologne. I'm pretty sure she noticed because when I looked back she had her eyes closed and she was still frozen. "You coming?" "Oh, yeah. Be there in a sec." I snorted out a laugh. I walked over there and picked her up bridal style. I guess she didn't notice because after a few seconds she said,"You know I could've walked."

"yeah I know but then I would have been retired when we actually got to swim." My skin against her skin made me get chills in this hot wheather. She was blushing when I looked down. I jumped into the pool with her still in my arms. She screams as I threw her out of my arms. I hopped up and Shes playfully angry. She splashes Ray and Ray runs after her and Stella runs away. They swim, but mostly chasing or splashing each other, until dark. Ray's parents came home and went outside and his mom said," Ray dinner's ready," Not noticing his friend. "Oh who is your friend?"

"Oh This is Stella. Stella Yamada." I answered.

"Hi. Sorry, I'll be leaving soon." Stella said embarrassly

"Oh its okay! You can just change and stay for dinner." Ray's mother said then turned around on her heels and walked away.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story. I'm gonna be writing the story with adriannaisme. Check out her stories they are amazing! So in this story We are gonna be switching off. So I wrote this chapter and she is gonna write the next one and I'll be sure to tell her about the reviews and ideas. So if you have any ideas or anything just tell us :) thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Stella and I changed into regular clothing, my mother was finished making dinner, and had called us down to eat. She followed me to the kitchen, and I pulled out her chair for her.

"Uh, thanks Ray," she said, seeming surprised.

"It's nothing Stella," I told her, sitting down in the chair next to her, as my mom placed plates in front of us.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Beech," Stella thanked my mother, who sat down beside her with a bright smile.

"It's no problem, Stella. It's so nice to see Ray have such a kind girl over here," my mom told her.

My dad came inside the house, and as he saw Stella he stopped in his tracks.

"Who's that?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh, honey, this is Stella. Stella Yamada," my mom piped in, before I could say anything.

I looked over at Stella, who looked up at my father and gave him a smile.

"Well," my father said, sitting down at the table, "Hello Stella," he turned to me, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We go to school together, and I just saw her by a tree down the street. I invited her to come over and come swimming, and mom insisted that she stay for dinner,"

My dad nodded, and turned to Stella, "So, what do you like to do, Stella? Have any hobbies? A job?" he asked.

"Well," Stella begun, "I'm the guitar player for a band with my friends,"

"Oh, have I heard of the band before?" he asked, interested.

"It's called Lemonade Mouth," she said, in a softer voice. She looked over at me, as if she knew what my dad was going to say next.

"Ray, this is that girl from that band? The one who spit lemonade on you? The one in your rival band?" my dad asked, getting mad.

"Yeah," I nodded, as I continued to make eye contact with Stella, trying to avoid my father's gaze.

"Ray, can you and your friend give us a minute?" my mother asked, motioning for us to leave the room.

Stella stood up behind me as we exited the kitchen.

"I can leave if it'd be easier," she started to say, but I cut her off, "Don't leave. Let my dad think what he wants about you," I told her, and she smiled.

"That delinquent girl is dating our son!" I heard my father yell from the kitchen, and my eyes widened. They thought that I was dating Stella Yamada? Me?

"Your parent's think that we're dating?" Stella asked, from beside me. I turned to her, and saw a look of confusion on her face. It was actually, kind of cute.

"I guess so," I said, locking eyes with her.

"As long as Ray is happy, it doesn't matter!" My mom fought back, as Stella and I broke apart our gaze to look at the door.

"Ray! Stella! You two can come back in now. Sorry about that," my mom apologized, and put a big smile on her face as we stepped back into the kitchen and took out seats.

"So, you play the guitar?" My mom asked Stella.

She nodded, "Yeah, I've been playing for a really long time. I taught myself as soon as my parent's had bought me one, and have played every day since," I noticed a spark in her eye as she talked about the guitar. She seemed so passionate about playing it, and I smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at, Ray?" Stella asked, noticing me looking at her.

"Nothing, just, dazed out a little," I told her, picking up my fork and shoving some food down my throat.

I wonder when Stella started playing. I started playing just a few years ago.

"Ray?" my mom asked, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I asked when you and Stella became friends," she said, putting air quotes around friends. I looked over to Stella, who shrugged. "Uh, recently, actually," I told my mom honestly.

"Oh," she said, falling silent.

I realized that I was thinking about Stella once again as I started to daze off, and questioned myself why I was thinking of her in such a civil way.

Hours ago, we were enemies, and now she was sitting in my house having dinner with my family, after she had just gone swimming in my pool.

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked it! I loved this chapter! adriannaisme wrote this chapter! I'll be writing the next chapter soon! So be ready for the update! Special thanks to adriannaisme! Check out her stories they are amazing! Thanks for reading, all the alerts and favorites! **


	3. Chapter 3

After that awkward conversation at dinner Stella said, "Well thanks for dinner Mrs and Mr Beech. Its getting late I should get going."

"I'll drive you home," I replied.

We walked outside and on the way to the car I could feel the tension. You could nearly see the embarrassment in her eyes. Who would have thought that Stella Yamada would swim in my pool, eat dinner in my kitchen and then get embarrassed by my parents. I felt bad for her, I should be the one embarrassed by my parents for treating her like that. Then I realized that sparkle in her eyes again. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Wait what was I thinking this is Stella Yamada, the girl I'm suppose to hate. The girl I'm suppose to be enemies. This beautiful girl sitting next to me in my car wasn't the same Stella I met at Mesa High School. I was falling for her.

"Oh sorry about my parents. My dad can be very judgemental. You see he thinks that the captain of the soccer team should be dating the head cheerleader." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dating? We aren't dating. Your Ray Beech. Just like your father said I'm the girl who spit lemonade on you. I'm the girl who ruined your band. If you dad talks about those things then that means you must of thought that do." I stopped the car and looked at her after she said that.

"Yes I know we aren't dating and yes your the girl who did those this. Yes I thought that because I was pissed. My dad never ever came to one of my concerts or soccer games at all. The one thing he'd talk to me about was the band. You fell into the topic. I got back at you for doing all those things to me. I don't care about the stupid band anymore. My dad won't even talk to me. I'm surprised that he ate dinner with us." When I said that the anger in her face slowly disappeared.

"I didn't know that." was all that she could say. She sat back down in her chair and we arrived at her house. I walked her to the door. I was looking down with a depressed face. I was about to say good night when she stepped closer and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back. It's been awhile since I got a hug from a friend or family member. I started crying because my dad was special to me and I've always wanted to have special bond with him like the other kids did. I wanted to go camping, fishing and hunting with him. He was always way too busy for me. His job took all his free time and before I knew it my dad was a stranger to me.

"Shhh its okay. I feel the same way. Everyone else in my family are complete genuises and compaired to my 10 year old brothers (**A/N:not sure what age they are) **I'm dumb," she said while she rubbed my back. We were still in the hug. She was hugging me and I was hugging her back.

"You are not dumb," I whispered in her ear. "You're the smartest and more beautiful girl I've ever met." She was shocked my reply, even I was shocked. She pulled away from the hug.

"So about what your dad was saying. About the dating part." She didn't have to finish I knew what she meant.

"Yes," I said as I leaned in and kissed her. I was a little surprised when she kissed me back. We said good night to each other and I drove home. I had a smile on my face the whole way home. Then I remembered way Stella and I had to give my parents time to talk about it.

_"I can leave if it'd be easier," she started to say, but I cut her off, "Don't leave. Let my dad think what he wants about you," I told her_

_"That delinquent girl is dating our son!" I heard my father yell from the kitchen, and my eyes widened._

My smile was wiped off instantly. I stormed into the house. "Dad!"

"What?" he said it was innocently! I was angry!

"What the hell was that all about! That 'delinquent' girl is just a friend! You made her embarrassed and you probably ruined our friendship." I didn't want to tell him about us dating yet. I didn't even want to hear his answer I just ran up to my room and I slammed the door. I heard my mom yell at my dad,"See what you did. He finally has a chance with a girl that's not stuck up and you ruin it for him. You ruined his life and your just ruined your relationship with him as a father."

I heard my mom's light footsteps come up stairs and I heard a knock on the door.I managed to say,"what?" my voice cracked with anger.

Her delicate voice asked,"Can I come in?" she walked in without me answering. I sat up and she sat next to me. She put her hand on my lower back and rubbed it to comfort me. "You know your dad does everything he does for you. He love you, you know that Ray?"

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Hey mom, I need to to tell you something. I didn't want to tell dad yet. So don't tell him I'll tell him when I'm ready. Stella and I are dating."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you guys are getting two alerts for this chapter and the second one! I'm new at this site and I forgot that I have to type this note in before I publish! Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Like I said in chapter 1 I'm working on this story with Adriannaisme and I wrote this chapter and she is gonna be writing this next one! Please check out her amazing stories! She's a way better writer then me! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and REVIEW! Feel free to give us some ideas! The next chapter is probably about their first date so any ideas of how that might happen. Where? Who will be there? We'd love to hear some ideas! Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow! well its 3:45AM here so I'm gonna go Night! Oh! and if you have a better idea for the name please tell me! I'm horrible at coming up with names!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day happened to be a Monday, how joyful. I forced myself out of bed, and remembered the only good thing about today was going to be seeing Stella.

Stella Yamada. My girlfriend. I smiled at the thought, and began to get ready.

Thankfully, by the time I had gotten downstairs, my dad had already left for work, so I didn't have to face him. I was still upset with him since what happened yesterday.

My mom was in the kitchen eating breakfast when I came in, and she smiled when she saw me. "Getting to school early to see your new girlfriend?" she asked, over excited.

I nodded, "You seem happy about that,"

She smiled wider, "There's just something about Stella," she told me.

"There is," I agreed with her, grabbing an apple and turned to leave, "I'll see you when I get home,"

"Bye Ray!" she yelled as I left the house, getting into my car.

I drove to school, and was surprised to see so little people in the parking lot. I looked at the time, and it was only 8:12. School doesn't even start until 8:30.

I knew Stella would be there though, her and her band got to school early to practice.

I parked the car, and got out, grabbing my books before walking into school. I stopped at my locker before I went off the find Stella, thinking she was probably still practicing.

I looked around the almost empty hallways, and saw Lemonade Mouth coming out of a classroom.

"Stella!" I yelled, walking up to her, as the rest of the band turned around too.

"Ray? What do you want from her?" Charlie asked, stepping forward. I looked at Stella, who shot me a look, so I assumed she didn't tell them yet about us.

"Can I talk to Stella for a minute?" I asked, and they all looked at her.

"What's going on?" Mo asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing's going on, can't I just talk to my," I paused, "friend Stella?" I decided not to say girlfriend yet, just because she hasn't told her friends, and I didn't want to be the one to spill it.

"You two are friends?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"Uh, actually," Stella started, "We hung out yesterday, and now, we're uhm, dating," her voice got softer, and she looked down.

"What?" her friends asked together.

"Yeah, uh, he's actually a really nice guy," she said, and I smiled at her, stepping closer to her.

"Ray is a nice guy? We are talking about the same Ray, right? This one, right here?" Wen asked, pointing at me.

"Uh, yeah," Stella said.

"He's the enemy, Stel!" Mo told her.

"Hey, stop yelling at her," I cut in, putting my arm around Stella, "You don't have to like me, but don't get mad at Stella." she looked up at me and smiled.

"So you two are actually dating?" Olivia asked, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah," I smiled, and looked at Stella.

"We are," Stella added, and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, all the alerts and favorites! This chapter was written by adriannaisme :) Thanks again for reading! If you have any ideas feel free to let us know either by PM's or leave a review! Thanks again!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Stella and I told the band about us dating, we finally went on our first date. On Friday morning I went to school as usual. I was early again just to meet my girlfriend. Ah, I love saying that. I got my things from my locker as fast as I could. Then I run to Stella's locker.

"Good morning beautiful," I said. I don't think she saw me coming because she jumped when I said that.

"Oh hey! You scared me!" she said as she kissed me. She closed her locker and grabbed my hand and walked to class. We had science together. After class I walked her to her class and then I had to go to my class. A few class periods went by, then finally it was lunch time. Last Night we decided that one day we will eat at the band's table then the next day we will sit at my table. Today we are sitting at my table. I met her at her locker like I aways do, but instead of separating, we followed me to my table. We were the first to get there. Then Patty and Jules sat down.

"What is that freak doing here?" Jules said without breaking her glare at Stella.

"Jules.. You don't want to get on my bad side so I suggest you apologize to my girlfriend." I said so calmly. I really didn't care if Jules left crying to the bathroom or if she called me a freak because I have so much on her. Jules was just like a little lost puppy who follows me around and uses me to get popular. The only reason why we ever dated before was because she was my, so called, 'type'. Patty is Jules' best friend.

"You are dating the freak?" Jules yelled at me. That's it I lost it then. I couldn't even look in her eyes.

"Okay that's enough," I said trying to remain calm, but then I lost it. "Go! Leave!" I screamed as I pointed to another table. From me yelling everyone just stopped talking and stared at me. I sat back down and ate my lunch.

"You didn't have to do that," Stella said. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Yeah, she was pissing me off, and anyways no one makes fun of my girlfriend." She was a little shocked by that. I guess I was overreacting. I don't know what came over me, I just never felt like this about a girl before. I think I was turning into one of those over protective boyfriends. Lunch was enjoyable for once, without Patty and Jules complaining about their hair and nails 24/7.

After school I drove Stella home. Before she got out I asked her,"Hey Stells I think we should go on our first date." I asked as a held her hand. "Would you, Stella, like to go on a date with me?" She didn't even answer but I knew her answer.

She just hugged me and whispered in my ear,"Pick me up at 6."

We said our good byes and kissed. I went home and I got ready. I was torn between a blue button up and a white button up. It took me forever to decide but I chose the blue shirt with black slacks. I spiked my hair up in the front and sprayed some of my cologne on. I looked at the clock and it said 5:30. I hopped in my car and went to pick up Stella. I got there at 5:45. Her mom answered the door.

"Oh Hello Ray. Stella is just finishing up getting ready. Come in." It was hard to believe that that was Stella's mom. Mrs. Yamada's voice is so delicate and Stella is so bold. I love that about Stella. I came in and sat on their couch as Mrs. Yamada yelled up the stairs," Stella, Ray's here."

She yelled back,"Okay just a minute." After about 5 minutes of waiting, I heard her door open. I stood up and watched her come down the stairs. She looked beautiful. She had a white dress on that was floor length. Her hair was curled to perfection. She did not look like Stella Yamada. She looked better.

"Wow," was all I could say. When I snapped out of it I finally said,"You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," She said with a chuckle. I was just in Lala land. I said good night to Mrs. Yamada and we walked to my car. We drove to a fancy, table cloth, restaurant.

"Oh my god, Ray!" She said with a smile on her face. It was the most expensive restaurant in town and it also had the best food that I've ever tasted.

"My Stella Yamada, only deserves the best," I replied. Her eyes wear tearing up with tears a joy.

We walked in and we went to the person who were gonna seat us. She turned around to face us saying," Hello, welcome! Name please?"

"Grace?" I said shocked. What was she doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I know you guys are gonna be really mad at me for giving you guys a cliff hanger! I hate them too! But I had to! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys! That really makes my day :) Don't forget those ideas! Who do you think Grace is? Don't forget to review! Love you guys!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Grace smiled widely, and hugged me tight, "Ray! How are you?" '

I tried to push her off my me, responding, "Good, can my girlfriend and I please get a table?"

Grace pulled away, and looked hurt, "Girlfriend?" She turned to Stella, "Her?" she asked.

"Yeah, Grace, this is my girlfriend Stella, and Stella, this is Grace," I introduced the two.

Stella faked a smile at Grace, as she lead us to a table.

"Who is she?" Stella demanded, as we sat down.

I sighed, "She's my crazy ex-girlfriend. I heard she moved away, but, here she is," I looked down at the table.

"Well, why did you go out with her if she's crazy?" Stella asked, looking at her menu.

"It's a long story," I said, not wanting to get into it. I looked down at my menu as well.

"Well, we have time," Stella got cut off by Grace, who came back over to our table.

"So, can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked, running her hand down my arm. I ignored her, as Stella asked for a lemonade. Typical.

"I'll just have a coke," I said, looking at the table.

"I'll be right back," Grace said, flirtatiously, walking away.

Stella looked over at me, "What was that?" she asked, visible upset.

"What?" I asked.

"She was all over you, and you didn't even care," she said, and I reached over to take her hand in mine.

"Stella, I was trying to ignore her. You should too, you don't have to worry. I'm here with you, remember." I smiled at her, and she laced her fingers through mine.

"So, what are you having?" she asked me, setting down her menu.

"Probably a steak," she cringed, "you?" I asked.

"Probably spaghetti. I'm a vegetarian," she told me.

"Does that mean I shouldn't get the steak? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I told her, and she smiled.

"Really? That's so sweet. My family doesn't care about my decisions, or respect them. I have to watch them shove meat down their throats each day, and nothing I say can stop them," she admitted, looking down.

"Well, I'll have the same thing you're having, so you don't have to see me eating meat," I said. She looked up at me.

"You are really sweet," she said, as Grace came back with out drinks.

"So, what will you two be having?" she asked, looking at Stella with a glare.

"Just the spaghetti," she ordered, as Grace turned to me, stepping closer.

"And for you?" she asked, softly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"The same," I said, looking over at Stella, who again looked upset.

"Hm, Ray, are you sure that's all you want?" Grace asked, trailing her hand towards my neck. I took in a deep breath in shock, and Stella stood up.

"I can't believe you are just sitting there and let her do that to you! You obviously still have feelings for her, if you are just letting her do that!" Stella yelled, before walking to the door, with her face in her hands.

I stood up, and looked at Grace, "Why did you do that? Everything was going great with Stella, and you had to ruin it!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll be leaving later today. I'm going to my grandma's house tonight. I have the next chapter written so I'll upload it soon! adriannaisme wrote this chapter and may I say she did a good job :) Thanks Adrianna! Thanks for reading and remember to Review and tell us those ideas in your head :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I ran out of the restaurant looking for Stella, I told the manager that I'd be back but I give her my credit card just in case. As soon as I got it back I ran out the door. I had a feeling I knew where she was. I drove to her and parked my car and ran out.

I sat next to her and said,"Stella, do you remember that day when I came up to this tree and sat next to you? When I invited you to swim with me and then you had dinner with my family? That was the best day of my life."

I waited for a response but all I heard was Stella trying to hide the fact that she was crying. If she was _still _crying then that must of hurt her a lot. God, I'm so stupid. I should've asked for a different server or even told her off. I remember the day we broke up

_"Hey Grace, I need to talk to you," I pulled her to the side of the cafeteria._

_ "Ray-babe, what's up?" she asked while she hung on my shoulder. She was always hanging on my shoulder or acting like she was glued to me. I would have liked it, her being the hot, head cheerleader and all, but she was annoying as hell! Her voice was nasally, she was always way too preppy and worse of al she was insane! she'd always show me off to her so-called 'friends' like I was a new shiny trophy. _

_ "First of all, don't call me that," I said while pushing her off my shoulder. "Second of all, I'm not your babe. Your annoying, insane and all you do is show me off." I used my fingers to count as I stated each reason why I was breaking up with her. Tears filled in her eyes even though I felt bad for being so cruel to a girl, even the head cheerleader,I had to break up with her. "I'm sorry but I think it would be best if we just stay away from each other."_

_ The next few days were awkward, she still ate lunch with us and still had the same classes as me, but I later found out that she was moving. She was out of my life or so I thought. _

"That was the day I fell in love with Stella Yamada. I know what I did, or didn't do and should have done, was stupid, You're the only one I have feelings for. Not Patty, not Jules and definitely not Grace. I planned something after dinner but we can cancel it if you just want to forget about me I just want you to be happy and I want you to know that I love you, Stella."

I knew she was so I decided to give her some space, let it soak in. I left her a little black box that I was gonna give to her later tonight. It was a silver heart with diamonds on it that opened up with a picture of Stella and I. Then the other side had a quote in it that said,"Whenever you feel sad open this and know I'll be there for you." In the box there was a note that I left also. It read, If you love something let it go, if it doesn't came back to you then it was never yours to begin with. I love you Stella. Love Ray

I sat in my car watching her like a hawk when she stood up. I saw the necklace glisten in my brights. She stared running towards me, she must of known my car. I hopped out of my car and she jumped in my arms and we spun around. We just hugged for a while. Then she whispered in my ear,"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll be gone for a week or so. So I'm not gonna be able to upload stuff for a while. But I will have my phone so I will still be able to answer any questions your have or I'll be able to PM you guys so if you want sneak peeks and stuff then just PM me :) thanks for reading! I wrote this chapter. so PM me I love talking to people who enjoy my story :) I'm gonna write a one shot right now :) Bye <strong>


	8. Author Note: Sorry Guys!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not writing! I've been at my Grandparent's for 2 weeks and I'm about to leave for Florida on Saturday (August 6th). But don't worry! I'll bring my laptop and I'm hoping that there is Wifi at the resort! Please cross your fingers for me! Anyways I hope I can make it up to you by writing a collection (hopefully about 100) of one shots about the wonderful Power Couple, Raymond Beech and Stella Yamada :) I'm writing now so the first story will be up hopefully by tonight :) Thanks for all the support! Remember to Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud. :) **

~Samantha :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Although Adriannaisma is suppose to write this chapter I decided I will. So this chapter is writen by me, lemonademouthluver.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth sadly!**

Ray's POV

I decided to ask Stella to Prom and she said yes. Prom was tomorrow. It's all I could think about. At dinner I didn't even focused of what our family was talking about! All I could think about was going to prom with the most beautiful girl at our school, Stella Yamada. I had a limo and I had a dinner reservion. Even though I had everything planned out, I still thought I was gonna mess this up.

_No I'm Ray Beech I don't worry about this stuff, _I yelled at myself mentally.

_Yeah but its Stella Yamada, the girl I'm in love with? _I 'argued' back.

My parents barely noticed me at the dinner table. Not that I expected them to. They never really listened to what I had to say anyways.

I finished my dinner and went to take a shower. I thought a warm shower would help calm me down. It helped a little bit. Afterwards I went to bed.

I could barely sleep I tossed and turned. I kept seeing Stella in a white, strapless dress, that looks like a wedding dress. I finally fell asleep after 2 hours of tossing and turning.

Stella's POV

Tonight is Prom. Thank god today is a Saturday, I got my beauty sleep. Not that I needed any, oh god I'm turning into Ray, Stella thought.

Mo and Olivia helped me pick out a dress. Mo was going with Scott and Olivia is going with Wen. I knew Olivia and Wen were gonna get together, sooner or later.

They helped me pick a yellow strapless dress that flowed on the floor behind me. I also has yellow heels that matched my dress.

Then I thought about ray in a tux with his hair spiked to perfection. My knees went weak at the thought of Ray in a tux.

Today I was going to get my nails, toenails and hair done with Olivia and Mo.

I got a yellow, sparklely nail polish for both my toes and fingers. I got my hair curled with my bangs freshly dyed with blonde.

Mo and Olivia were doing my makeup at home. When we were all ready we stood infront of my full mirror and we all starred.

"Oh my god." We all said at the same time.

Then the door bell rang and my mom answered it.

"Its Wen, Scott and Ray!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay! We will be right down!" I yelled back.

We all walked down my stairs and all the guys just stared.

"Oh," Wen said

"My," Scott said

"God," Ray said.

Mo, Olivia and I just giggled. We went to our boyfriends gave them hugs. Then my mom took our pictures and we all got into the limo.

Ray's POV

We arrived at the school and we walked in.

"Do you want to dance?" I said Stella.

"Sure," she replied.

We danced to a fast paced song, then a slow song came on.

I held out my hand and she took it and I placed my free hand around her back so I could pull her close. She rested her head on my shoulder.

We swayed to the music for a little bit then I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She pulled away and rested her forehead on my forehead and whipsered,"I love you Ray."

"I love you too Stella."

**Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter of this story! Thanks for all the support**

**_Christian Sunday Valentina_**

**_LemonadeMouthStories_**

**_Bubblelina15_**

**_iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream_**

**_Lizzy Awkward Turtle_**

**_VicoV_**

**_babyismile_**

**_Madison706_**

**_xSaltWaterTaffyx  
><em>**

**And everyone else who read this story! Thanks so much! I will be writing a sequel I'll start writiting on August 22nd! Thanks again! Good-bye for now :)_  
><em>**


End file.
